


Breathe

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreshadow, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Lung Cancer, M/M, Married Couple, little angst, michael is literal hazel grace, the things jeremy loves about michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Out of everything that Jeremy does, he's okay with loving his husband, even if he has to breathe for both of them, the most.





	Breathe

Michael was always told to breathe but that was easier said than done. The constant doctor checkups and medications to take were a constant reminder of this. Everywhere he went, he had to take a tank of oxygen with him which was expensive. But, he lived on.

And despite all of that, Jeremy still woke up next to him every morning.

Michael’s been this way since freshman year when he was rushed to the hospital and immediate surgery. He was missing from school for weeks, going into online school to make it up. Jeremy, being who he is, was always worried that every little symptom was Michael dying in front of his eyes. That’s because of the liquid in his lungs and the lung cancer with it.

Jeremy never minded the tubes feeding into Michael’s nostrils. They quickly became a part of Michael, just like his glasses, his smile, the way he talked with that accent that melted Jeremy’s heart whenever it slipped. Michael might hate it, something about giving away his immigrant background, but Jeremy wanted to show him how it didn’t matter.

Michael graduated college ahead of time. Jeremy would always joke about how he truly is his Hazel Grace and that if he is Gus, he’ll stay strong so he didn’t die. Jeremy didn’t have cancer or anything hard on him, he was part of the lucky ground. But he would never trade Michael for someone who was just like him except cancer-free.

Jeremy liked being the main source of income. Michael couldn’t get most jobs due to his disability. So instead, he writes. He self published due to being scared of never getting his book on the market through an actual publisher. Jeremy gladly did cover art for him. There was always the fake, romance version of the cover that Jeremy would send him to make him laugh. It worked every single time.

Sometimes, Jeremy would forget about the whole ordeal. It was just like any aspect of his life. He couldn’t have imagined Michael without his tank behind him as he walked down the aisle. He could never imagine not waking it up to find it propped against the wall or the bed. He’d find it on the bed, close to Michael, after a particularly bad night.

If anything, he loved waking up before Michael, tracing his hand over his freckles and over the tube. Michael always slept without a care in the world, even during nights he had nightmares. Just seeing Michael’s face made his day, every day.

Even on the bad nights or the bad days, Jeremy sits with Michael. Whether it be the bed, comforting him or in the waiting room at the hospital, he stayed. He smiled for Michael, even after Michael tells him that it’s okay to cry. But, he couldn’t after seeing Michael okay. He leaves his worries in the plastic chair that was always waiting for him. He swears he has made a dent by himself in one of them.

Jeremy always comes home from work, bringing food and sitting with Michael at his desk, watching him as he writes together stories. Michael was always a fan of folklore and reading. It was a no brainer that he was a great author, either. Sometimes, Michael thinks that Jeremy says he only likes them because he’s supposed to because they were married.

Out of everything, Jeremy was okay for breathing for both of them. Even after Michael should pass, he’d breathe for two people. That’s where his heart lies and it always will.


End file.
